


Bittersweet

by BrendonSmiles



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Sad, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendonSmiles/pseuds/BrendonSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them moved on and met somebody else. The other didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

Their relationship was like a ticking bomb. After weeks of tension it finally blew. Hours of arguing resulted in one of them leaving and the other sobbing to himself. He never came back. 

One of them realised he was better off. The other didn't.

One of them moved on and met somebody else. The other didn't.

One of them got engaged and later married. The other didn't.

One of them adopted children and had a perfect life with his family. The other didn't.

One of them died a happy man. The other didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever post something more than 500 words? Probably not.


End file.
